


Soft

by Lania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makki and Mattsun teasing Oikawa, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lania/pseuds/Lania
Summary: "Iwaizumi isn't very romantic, is he."In which Oikawa gets teased by his friends who are honestly just so rude.





	Soft

When Iwaizumi and Oikawa started dating, not much changed in their day to day dynamics, especially when it came to school and volleyball practice. They were close, sure, but they always had been – growing up together and being best friends for years does that to you. Iwaizumi liked to keep his affections more private and Oikawa didn't mind much. He was still allowed to be as close as he wanted to be and he could read Iwaizumi like no other. To him, Iwaizumi was obvious in all his small touches and little smiles. His friends though didn't seem to agree.

"Iwaizumi isn't very romantic, is he." 

"Excuse me?!"

Oikawa looked up from his bag in which he had just put his uniform in. He glared at Hanamaki who just grinned at him from where he was leaning against his locker. 

"Well, you two have been dating for a little while now, but I don't see much of a change", Hanamaki said.

"You two have always been quite close, but Iwaizumi is still roughhousing you”, Matsukawa added. 

Oikawa sputtered and his cheeks reddened a bit. 

“You wouldn't dare say this if Iwaizumi was here”, he said, pointing an accusing finger at his friends.

“Yep”, Hanamaki said nonplussed. “But he isn't and teasing you is a lot more fun anyway.” 

“Just so you know”, Oikawa said, crossing his arms. “Our relationship is very romantic.” 

“Name one thing”, Matsukawa said.

Oikawa hesitated before he answered. 

“Iwa-chan gives me a little headbutt when he says goodbye to me.” 

There was a moment of silence, then Hanamaki and Matsukawa burst into laughter. 

“Hey! What's so funny?”, Oikawa asked, face flushing red.

“That's not romantic at all”, Hanamaki said. “That's just Iwaizumi being his usual brute self.”

“It's _romantic_ ”, Oikawa said. He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. “You guys suck.” 

He left the room without another glance back to either of his friends. Matsukawa raised his eyebrow at Hanamaki who was still chuckling. 

“Think we were a bit too mean?” 

They exchanged a look, then broke into grin and simultaneously said: 

“Nah.”

Iwaizumi was waiting for Oikawa outside. He had finished changing before him and was chatting with Kindaichi when Oikawa came stomping out of the locker room. 

“Got everything?”, Iwaizumi asked. 

“Yeah”, Oikawa replied, not looking at either Iwaizumi or Kindaichi and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Iwaizumi frowned, but didn't comment on it. He said goodbye to Kindaichi and left with Oikawa by his side. Usually they would talk about practice and what else was on their minds, but today, Oikawa was quiet. They walked in silence for a while, but eventually Iwaizumi sighed and stopped in his tracks. 

“Okay, what's going on?” 

“Nothing”, Oikawa said. His face was schooled into a neutral expression, but his shoulders were tense and Iwaizumi looked right through him. 

“We don't need to talk about it”, Iwaizumi said. “But don't pretend that nothing's wrong when there's clearly something bothering you.”  
He reached for Oikawa's arm and pulled his hand out of his pocket, entwining their fingers. 

“Okay?” 

Oikawa blinked, then leaned forward to rest his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder, gripping his hand tightly. 

“Okay.” 

(“Mattsun and Makki are jerks, by the way.”

“I know.”) 

The weekend came and Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were idling around after practice. Iwaizumi was leaving for Tokyo for a family gathering and his mother was supposed to pick him up after they were done. When she pulled up to the school parking lot, Iwaizumi put his bag into the car and turned to Oikawa. He pulled Oikawa close with a hand at the back of his neck and gently knocked their foreheads together. There was a small smile on Iwaizumi's face. 

“See you on sunday”, he said in a low voice.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa glanced at each other. 

“Alright, I can never make fun of that again. It's disgustingly sweet”, Hanamaki whispered.

“If you don't admit that you were wrong, neither will I”, Matsukawa said. “Let's never talk about it again?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real life event after I witnessed a couple saying goodbye at the train station by giving each other a headbutt.


End file.
